


When Humanity's Strongest Needs Humanity's Hope

by ShiroiTenshi21



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-11-23
Updated: 2016-01-31
Packaged: 2018-05-03 00:00:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 8,376
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5268764
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShiroiTenshi21/pseuds/ShiroiTenshi21
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The amount of loss in Captain Levi's life cannot be put into words. When the person most dear to him was taken from him by the female titan Levi feels like he will never be the same, but will the last survivor of his squad make him feel alive again?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Recovery

He watched as her body was thrown from the cart, unraveling from the tarps and crashing to the ground. The woman that was at his side for years. The woman that brought him his tea, and was never afraid to stand up to him when he stepped out of line. He never told her how he felt, how every second she spent by his side made him feel human again. What were the last words they exchanged? Just useless orders that lead her straight to her death. It didn’t matter how badly he was hurt, he would slay that female titan. But all he could do was watch, and pretend that watching the one he loved be tossed away like trash didn’t tear his last bit of humanity away.  
He went straight back to his barracks when they made it back to the wall. He tried his best not to kill the patronizing civilians that taunted his troops that just got back from battle. When he finally ditched the crowd he unlocked the door and threw his cloak on the armchair and went straight to the shower. He turned on the hot water and examined the damage done to his body. He cringed as he took off his boot, his ankle was swollen and purple. As the water ran down his back his mind started to drift back to the battlefield. Not even four hours ago she was there, smiling and laughing. He slammed his fist into the wall knocking himself back into reality. ‘Petra, why wasn’t I there to save you?’, he thought to himself. He turned off the water and wrapped a towel around his waist and walked to his room. He laid in bed until his wandering mind put him to sleep.  
Loud knocking finally woke him, he looked out the window and saw that the sun was already up it had to be midday.  
“Captain Levi! Sir are you alright?”, a voice yelled behind the front door. He was still groggy when he heard the door burst open. He shot up from his pillow as the intruder ran towards his room and opened the door. “Captain Levi,” he yelled as he entered his room. “Sir, when I didn’t hear a response I feared the worst. Please pardon the intrusion,” the cadet said as he practically fell to the floor.  
“I’m fine, now get the hell out!” Levi yelled. The cadet sprinted out of the room. Levi got up from the bed and got dressed. When he headed towards his office he overheard Hanji being pestered by a female voice.  
“Is it alright for me to see him now?” It was Mikasa the new promising recruit that aided him against the female titan.  
“Patience Mikasa, he has a fast regeneration ability. He will probably be fully healed before I even get back in there, just let him rest.” She nodded and turned to walk the opposite way, her and Levi exchanging glances as they crossed paths.  
‘I wonder what brat she’s worrying about this time,’ Levi thought to himself.  
“Levi-” Hanji started with an empathetic tone, but was cut off by his hand being held up  
“It is spelled out in training, the risks that we face when we join the scout regiments. What happened yesterday was just another battle, and nothing more,” he finished his sentence and then continued to his office. How could he say that when he didn’t believe a word of it? He got to his office only to find the last person he wanted to see. His brows furrowed as he looked at Erwin leaning on his desk.  
“What business do you bring here Erwin?” Levi spat out.  
“Levi, you know that procedures call for soldiers to take a mental health day after coming back from the outside wall. I know that you went through a l-”  
“JUST BE QUIET! Why can’t everyone just see that I am fine? I have seen countless soldiers die and yesterday was no different!”  
Erwin reached out and put a hand on Levi’s shoulder, and he just froze in place. He had no one left. His team that he trusted with his very life for years was gone. The woman that he loved was gone, and he the ‘so called strong leader’ was left emptier than he was when he first joined the survey corps.  
“Levi. Never forget that you still have support here. Go home. Rest.” Erwin said as his hand slid off his shoulder.  
“I have paperwork to do. I cannot go home,” Levi replied.  
“That was an order Captain. Don’t forget you were injured yesterday, stop by the infirmary before you return home.”  
He was too tired to argue, and he had forgotten how swollen his ankle was. So without protest he collected some books from the bookshelf, and left without a word. He finally reached the infirmary the nurse did a double take when he walked through the door. “Captain Levi what a surprise. In all my years here you have never come here once for treatment.” He just sat down in a chair in the corner of the room. Hanji stood over a patient already laying on a table, they looked up at Levi, “Well. It looks like humanity's strongest is finally accepting some help.”  
“Shut it, shitty glasses. All I need are some bandages. I can patch myself up when I get back to my room.”  
“Of course of course Levi,” Hanji smiled. They left the patient on the table and made their way over to his chair with some bandages and splints. After Hanji wrapped a splint on each side of his leg, they stood and wiped their forehead, “Alright that should do it. Now I need you to stay here for at least an hour. Don’t get up on that leg until I return with more supplies the MPs dropped off this morning.” They nodded their head for the nurse to follow them. Before they made it completely out of the door they stopped and looked back at the captain, “Oh and Levi? Why don’t you lay down and try to take a nap,” motioning at the empty table in the room.  
Levi shifted in his seat, the chair was pretty uncomfortable and Hanji wrapped his leg up so tight he couldn't even bend it. He used the stool next to him to pick himself up and hopped on his good leg to the table. He was still pretty tired from the night before, might as well try to get some sleep. When he finally got himself on the table he laid flat on his back staring up at the ceiling. He fought his heavy eyes until he could not fight them anymore.  
After a short period of time the patient on the table across the room tossed and turned waking the corporal from his slumber. The patient turned all the way around facing Levi. Levi’s eyes adjusted to the light and he saw that it was Eren Jaeger. “Captain Levi,” Jaeger said in a raspy voice.  
“Yeah, it’s me brat,” Levi replied.  
“Are you alright sir? Are you hurt,” the young boy asked.  
“No Jaeger I come down to the infirmary for my afternoon naps,” the sarcastic corporal replied.  
The boy didn’t answer he just shifted to his back and stared into space. Levi tried closing his eyes and falling back asleep. A small cry from the young boy forced his eyes back open. He turned his head to see the boy convulsing on the table. One hand gripped the side of the table while the other was pressed against his face, trying to shield his pain.  
“Oi brat, what the hell's going on?” Levi sat up.  
Eren couldn’t answer, he only grunted and squeezed the side of the table harder. Levi looked around the room for something that could help him, his eye caught the empty IV fluid bag that hung above Jaeger’s head. He must need more fluids. He struggles to get to his feet and drags his leg to the other side of the room where the boy lays. He started frantically searching for another bag of fluids. He opened a box underneath the table and fumbled through its contents, finally he found a bag and swapped it out from the old one. He took the see-through tube and jabbed it into the full bag and watched as the strange liquid glided down into Jaeger’s arm. A few minutes passed and Eren calmed down and fell into a deep sleep.  
“Damn brat,” Levi shook his head. He made his way back to his table, laid down, and finally got some rest.


	2. Broken

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Another day passes after the mission outside the wall. Levi finds himself acting strangely as the ceremony for the fallen soldiers approaches.

Another sleepless night passed him by. When he woke up to start his work he remembered that he left the books from his office in the infirmary. He dressed himself and made a pit stop at the mess hall. The worker handed him the breakfast for that day and he sat at his usual table by himself sipping his tea and barely touching his food. When he was done he ask for an extra portion and took it with him to the recovery room. The door was already open and when he walked in there was nobody in there. He looked around and found his books on the stool he was sitting on yesterday, grabbed them and went to Hanji’s office that was right next door.   
“Well hello there Levi,” Hanji smiled from behind their desk.  
“Where’s the brat?” Levi asked.  
“Back in his room in the dungeon, Mikasa took him there earlier this morning. He woke up shortly after you left, and you wouldn’t believe it but his regeneration was recovered and all of his tissue and wounds were completely healed,” the scientist said enthusiastically.  
“Oh. Well good. I guess he has no excuse to miss the ceremony for the fallen today,” Levi said halfhearted.  
Hanji’s brows furrowed. “No, I guess not. Did you bring that food for Eren?” They pointed at the fruit and bread in the corporal’s hand.  
Levi grimaced and dropped the food on the desk, “No.” He turned and walked out. What was he doing bringing food for that stupid kid anyway? He had that girl to mother him. 

That evening the scouts had their usual ceremony for the soldiers that they lost after a mission outside the wall. This time they were lucky, it was not nearly the count that it usually was, thanks to Erwin’s new strategy. Soldiers stood with their squads listening to Erwin’s speech of the bravery and courage the fallen soldiers had shown, and how we have grown closer to the secrets of the titans. Everyone paused for a moment of silence and saluted their comrades one last time. When it was all over everyone carried on with their daily tasks, but Levi went to the grave sight of his team. He read out the names one by one as the stones were laid out, “‘Gunter’, ‘Erd’, ‘Oluo’... ‘Petra’. I’m sorry. Once again my comrades fall because of my absence.” He ran his hand along Petra’s stone, reflecting on the memories they all shared. A single tear fell down his face while his hand gripped the stone.  
“Captain Levi?” A voice said behind him.  
He swiped away the tear and composed himself before speaking, “what is it?”  
“N-nothing sir. I just wanted to see if you were OK.”  
Levi turned to see Eren standing with his head to the ground. He started to say something until he notice that the young boy was crying. Levi turned back around, “I’m fine Jaeger. Just go back to your cleaning chores.” He could hear the sniffles and short breaths coming from Eren. Levi just wanted to grieve in peace, he didn’t want anyone to see him in his weakest moment.  
“Sir I know it’s not really my place,” Eren started to sob. “But I really am sorry. I could have turned into a titan but the others insisted I didn’t. I wanted to save them, I wanted to save everyone, but I, I just didn’t trust myself. They were so kind to me, they accepted me for the monster I am. And now-,” he choked on his words.  
As he listened to his words the corporal made his hands into fists, holding back every emotion he was feeling. What gives this boy the right to put him in this state? Why can’t Levi just bury his emotions like he has always done in the past? “I said to leave Jaeger,” Levi’s voice started to crack.  
“Sir-”  
“Leave!” Levi turned to the soldier. “You have said your words what more do you want from me? They are all gone and will never return, that is what being a scout is about, sacrifice.” His eyes widened when he realized that tears were falling down his own face now. He didn’t even believe his own words.  
Eren ran to the captain and wrapped his arms around him. Levi tried to push Eren away but he only tightened his grip and pushed his head into his chest. “Damn it brat, let go,” Levi growled. He tried to fight Eren off but his hands just fell to his sides.  
“You don’t have to keep it all bottled up. I know that you are the greatest soldier humanity has, but showing that you cared for those who were close to you doesn’t make you a weaker soldier. In fact, I think it makes you a stronger one.”  
Levi’s eyes widened at his words, then shut them from the burning sensation of all the tears now welling up. He reached up the boy’s back and gripped the fabric over his shoulder blades. “Damn brat,” Levi croaked, “You just couldn’t just leave me alone could you?”  
Eren loosened his arms around the captain and rubbed his back, “Forgive me for not following orders Captain, just this once.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed the read!


	3. Chained

It had been two hours since the fallen soldiers’ ceremony. Eren found himself walking around the grounds before the guards would make him go to the dungeon for the night. He started to reflect on what had happened earlier. The Captain was actually. Crying, he thought to himself. This whole time Levi had put on this front that he was this soldier made of stone, but in reality he is just as broken as the rest of us.   
“Come on Jaeger time to lock you up for the night,” a soldier called out to him.   
“C-Coming!” he yelled back and ran to the waiting men.  
They walked behind Eren down the many flights of stairs and lit all the necessary torches to light their path. When they reached the bottom they were startled by a body leaning against the wall outside his cell.  
“Who’s there,” one of the men call out to the shadow.  
“It’s me you idiots,” the shadow steps into the light.  
“Captain Levi,” Eren calls out.  
“Sir, we were just about to put Jaeger in his cell for the night,” the soldier said.  
“You did your job, now leave him to me,” Levi waved the two men away.  
“But- sir, we are ordered to keep round the clock watch over him,” one soldier hesitated.  
“Do you really think I can’t handle this kid by myself? Are you questioning my authority,” the Captain stabbed his finger in the soldier’s chest.  
“N-no sir. We’ll leave you at once,” the two scrambled away.  
Levi walked over to the metal bars and unlocked the door to the cell. He swung open the door and stared at the young boy still standing at the bottom of the steps. Eren snapped out of it and walked into his cold lonely fortress. He sat on the bed and Levi took the chains off the wall and attached them to his wrists. He turned to leave the cell when he stopped halfway, “About earlier today,” he started.  
“It’s OK Captain, we have all had a hard time the past few days,” Jaeger interrupted.  
Levi turned back around to face him. “If you show these soldiers that the strongest men have weaknesses than they will never go out beyond the walls. So just keep your mouth shut about today. I was only frustrated about having to train more soldiers for a new team.”  
Eren had a surprised then hurt look on his face, “OK Captain.” He laid back on the bed and tried to turn and face the wall, but the chains prevented him from turning on his side.  
Levi watched him struggle then went over to him grabbed his wrists and unlocked the chains. He threw them on the ground and walked out of the cell and closed the door. He looked into the boy’s eyes as he locked the door. He had a pained look on his face that just made Levi want to just leave the door open, and let the boy just go sleep in a room like a human being. But he couldn’t bring himself to unlock the door, so he just turned to leave.  
“You loved her didn’t you,” Jaeger asked in the darkness.  
Levi stopped at the bottom of the steps and his eyes widened.  
“She would talk about you all the time, and out of all their grave stones you were standing right in front of hers.”  
Levi turned around and walked back to Eren who was standing with his hands clenched on the bars. “You don’t know anything about it Jaeger, and if you continue to bring these things up I will chain your arms back to the wall like the monster these soldiers think you are,” he growled at Eren.  
“I know you hate me, for not listening to my instincts. But, Captain Levi, I will do anything to make this up to you,” the boy pleaded.   
“You want to make things up to me? Then stay away from me,” the corporal walked away. He made it halfway up the stairs and looked back at the abandoned bars. He grabbed a torch from the wall and made his way back to the surface.

“I’ll just make that brat clean until his fingers fall off, then when they grow back he’ll clean again,” Levi muttered to himself as he took off his shoes at his door. He hung up his jacket and started to undress for a shower. He turned on the water and let the cool water hit his back. He tilted his head back soaking his jet black hair and started to reflect back to his vulnerable moment with his young soldier. It had been years since tears had ever filled his eyes, and yet in that very moment he felt, safe. No one had ever just pulled him in and told him that it was OK for him to just let it all out. He turned off the water and toweled himself off. When his body was dry he redressed and put back on his shoes and cursed himself as he walked back out the door.  
He made it back to the dungeon, lit a torch and quietly made his way down the stairs. One of the deals was that someone was supposed to keep an eye on Eren while they weren’t out on a mission, and he had scared off the guards. When he got to the bottom of the steps he could hear the deep inhales of the sleeping titan. He hung up the torch and sat in the chair that was left for whoever was on watch. He looked inside the cell and saw that the blanket on the bed hang fallen on the floor, and Eren was curled up with his pillow in his arms. He sighed, rose to his feet and quietly opened the cell door. He picked up the tattered blanket and looked down at the sleeping boy, he gently laid the blanket over him. Eren still asleep, slowly uncurled himself from the pillow and drifted into a deeper sleep.  
“Well brat, looks like you win this time. Guess I’m not as strong as I believe myself to be,” Levi said in a low voice. He sat back down in the chair and watched him sleep until the sun rose the next morning.


	4. Dreams

Eren woke up from a nightmare in the middle of the night. Usually his stirs cause his blankets to fall to the floor but he found himself wrapped up in the wool. The sun had not yet risen so he got up to ask the guard if he could use the bathroom. When he got to the bars he found his door left unlocked and a guard leaning against the wall in a chair asleep. He quietly opened the door and walked down the corridor where the bathrooms were. He used the facilities and went back to his chamber when he noticed that the guard was Captain Levi. His eyes shut and his shoulders moving up and down to his light snores. A flutter shot through the young boy’s stomach. He reached and moved a strand of hair covering his face and admired his facial features. The corporal didn’t budge so he decided to test his luck. He brushed his fingers along the side of Levi’s face and felt how soft the skin was. Eren had a quick reaction when Levi’s head fell into his hand, His heart raced but when he looked up he saw that Levi was still asleep. He didn’t want to leave him in the hard wooden chair.   
It took five minutes of maneuvering but he was able to pick up the corporal in his arms, and he took him to his bed. He placed him on the side closest to the wall and covered him with the blanket. The once tense body now relaxed and melted into the covers. This was the most calm he had ever seen Levi. He may seem like a cold guy, but there was something there that Eren could see. This world heavily depends on Levi as the strongest soldier, so he needs to act the part. Eren ran his fingers through his raven colored hair. I promise Captain, I won’t let anything happen to you, he thought to himself.  
Levi bolted up out of his sleep. What time was it? Where was he? He looked down and saw Jaeger fast asleep, how did he get in bed with him? He got up and felt his face blush. He closed the bars behind him in time to see one of the soldiers from yesterday walking down the stairs with a tray of food. He saluted him, “Good morning Captain, just bringing breakfast for our little prisoner.”   
Levi snapped at the man, “He’s not a prisoner. He’s only kept here because those pigs in the capital fear him to be a monster.”  
The soldier straightened up almost dropping the food, “my apologies sir! Forgive my ignorance.” He went to slide the food under the door but Levi just took the tray from him.  
“It’s fine. I’ll do it.” The soldier excused himself and walked back up the stairs. Levi looked at the tray of food surprised by his reaction to the man. He opened up the door, “Oi brat, eat your breakfast.” Eren’s eyes peered open and he sat up in the bed.  
“Captain Levi,” he said in a raspy voice. “Did you sleep alright sir?”  
Levi’s eyes grew big, “D-did you? You know what, forget it, here just eat and do your chores.”  
Eren took the tray from him and set it in his lap, “They haven’t been letting me out of here much ever since we got back from outside the wall.”  
“What are you talking about?”  
“The guards said something about my rogue actions out there have put everyone on edge.”  
Levi shook his head, “Then I guess you will just have to stay by my side. If that doesn’t put everyone at ease, than I don’t know what will.”  
“You don’t have to do that sir,” Eren said pushing the gross looking food around the plate.  
Levi let out a sigh, “I’m doing this for my own sake. With you constantly under my watch I know you’re not slacking off and the other soldiers have no reason to use fear as an excuse to not get work done around here. Now get dressed and throw that shit in the trash, it looks disgusting.” Eren got up and rushed to do the things he was told before the captain made it completely up the stairs.  
The two men walked down the corridor that led to the offices. Fellow scouts would salute the captain then gave a surprised look at the newbie that followed behind him. When they made it to the office Levi shut the door behind them then pointed to the line of bookshelves, “I have been wanted to reorganize those books for the past few weeks but could never find the time with all the prep work before these outer wall missions, and having to train you.” Eren looked sheepishly at the floor. “So, today you will be organizing my books alphabetically by author and sorting them on genre. Right now they are just thrown on the shelves and it has been bothering the hell out of me.”  
“OK Captain,” Eren walked to the first shelf and started taking off the books and putting them into piles. Levi went over to his desk, sat down, and started to look over the paperwork that was piling up on him. He listened to the sound of Eren sliding the books on and off the shelves and focused on the words on the pages. After a while he noticed the sliding noises stop and he looked up at Jaeger examining one of the books.  
“What’s the problem brat?”  
Eren jumped at the question, “Oh- nothing sir, I was just looking.” He quickly shut the book and continued his tedious work. Levi took a mental note of the cover of the book and its place on the shelf. After a few hours Jaeger finished his task and he sat in one of the chairs in front of the desk waiting for his captain’s next order. Levi put down his pen and looked at the clock on the wall. “Looks like it's time for lunch. Head down to the mess hall then come back here when you’re done.”  
“Aren’t you gonna eat too?”  
“I’m not finished yet, don’t worry, you’ll have a task waiting for you when you return.” Eren obeyed and left the room. He waited a moment, then walked over to the shelf where that book was. The cover was nothing but a painted landscape of a mountain and the title was scratched out. It was one of the banned books that the government took away a long time ago. He flipped through the pages and glanced at the pictures of the sceneries of the world outside of the walls. No wonder that boy was so eager to join the scouts, all he wants to be is be free from this prison of a society. To think that when I was his age, all I wanted was to be apart of it. He closed the book and put it next to him on his desk.  
Eren returned from lunch to find Levi still working at his desk. Levi didn’t look up until he heard something clank on his desk. “I figured you may not be finished, so I brought you my extra portion. They didn’t believe that it was for you until Hanji-san stepped in and said something,” he scratched the back of his head trying to laugh it off. Levi saw a full tray of food and his eyes lit up when he saw a hot cup of tea sitting off to the side. Without hesitation he went straight for the cup and lifted it to his lips, taking in the rich herbal scents. He set it on his desk and made awkward eye contact with the boy eagerly waiting in front of him. Levi blushed and cleared his throat.  
“Well Jaeger, you can grab that feather duster and start dusting all the shelves in here. If I feel like you have done a good job then you will be done for the day.” He did so and got to work. Levi found himself reading the same lines on the page over and over. He slammed them down in frustration and his eye caught the book that still laid on his desk. He picked it up and looked at Eren steadily dusting all the shelves that Levi could not reach. “Jaeger.” Eren paused. “What do you know about this book?”  
He hesitated before giving his answer. “My friend Armin and I used to read about the world outside the wall all the time when we were kids, I was just struck with nostalgia that’s all.”  
“You wish to see sights like these?”  
“Well sure, doesn’t everyone have dreams of finding bigger and better places in the world?”  
Levi had flashbacks of his childhood underground. Days where he had to fight and steal just to survive. “Yeah. I suppose so.”  
“What about you captain? Don’t you have dreams for when you can finally leave the military?”  
The military was all Levi had, he didn’t know any other life. The question was something he had never thought about, because he could never imagine a world where he did not have to fight. “No,” he answered and buried his face back in his paperwork.  
“Oh,” Eren’s face looked disappointed and he turned back to dust the shelving.   
His words kept echoing in his thoughts and he could not focus on his work. It ticked him off how unbalanced his world had become ever since that boy stepped in. Before all he had was Petra to take care of him, she would bring him his lunch just like that. Scolding him if he only drank the tea. He would never ask for her to clean, she would just do it. Maybe that’s why the dust on the shelves had grown. “Jaeger, go home for the day, you’re done.”  
“But I still have one m-”  
“I said you could go.”  
“I know you’re busy, so just let me finish this-”  
“Are you really arguing with your superior? If I tell you that you can leave that means I want you out of my sight,” Levi snapped back.  
“Look captain if it’s about my questions earlier I’m sorry, it is none of my business-”  
Levi stood up from his chair and slammed his hands into the desk, “You’re right, it’s not. You don’t need to pry into my life and pretend to sympathize with everything that has happened to me. I can’t stand to look at you, I can’t stand to be around you, and I can’t stand to have these stupid feelings brought out because of you!” Levi fell back into his seat and pressed his fingers into his temples.  
Eren reached out to him only for his hand to fall back to his side. “I’m sorry. This is all my fault. Ever since I first saw you, I dunno, I just, felt this overwhelming urge to be near you. I know you hate me, you have a good reason to. I guess I was just hoping that I could be the one that could be by your side, fighting the titans so that one day we would not have all this pain. I don’t know all the things you have been through, but my sympathy was never fake. Truth is that these feelings won’t go away, no matter how many times you call me a brat or push me away.”  
Levi took in the words and released his temples, when he looked up he saw Eren walking towards the door. His body reacted subconsciously. The chair hit the floor as he took off after the titan. He shut the half opened door and jerked Eren’s hand pulling him back inside. He shoved Eren against the wall and Eren felt a jolt of excitement pulse through his body. Levi grabbed the strings and the collar of his shirt and pulled Eren down and their lips crashed into each other. The young boy wrapped his arms around his captain and switched sides with him. He grabbed the bottom of his hamstrings and propped him against the wall, pulling him in for a deeper kiss. “Damn brat,” Levi says against Eren’s lips. Holding him up with one hand Eren uses the other to tear off the cravat off his neck and toss it on the floor. Levi removes Eren’s shirt and runs his hands up his sun-kissed torso. They pulled apart for air while Eren carefully unbuttoned Levi’s shirt and started sucking his now exposed neck. He trailed down the corporal’s chiseled chest. Levi threw his head back and let out a soft grunt as a pleasure sense shot down his spine. Eren carried the captain over to the desk and sat him on the edge. He gripped his fingers in the boy’s chocolate colored hair as he moved farther down his stomach. Levi laid back on the desk as Eren ripped apart the button and zipper of Levi’s pants. Levi turned his head to see the book still resting on the desk. He finally understood Eren’s dreams, and he let Eren take him to another world, even if it was just for a moment.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hooooooot. Sorry for the late update. I promise to update this as often as I can, thanks for reading!


	5. Discovery

The sun fell for the night when Levi decided to drag Eren from his office to the dungeons. Passing soldiers watched as the short corporal yanked the tall teenager down the hall by his shirt strings. Jaeger waved at his fellow scouts and laughed nervously trying to hide his embarrassment. To them, it probably looked like he was about to get the beating of a lifetime. When they reached the doors to the underground Levi grabbed a torch with one hand and Eren’s hair with the other. Eren grunted trying not to fall over from being pulled forward. Levi opened the metal door and hurled Eren inside. Eren stumbled back on his bed but caught himself with his hands before falling on his back. Levi closed the door behind himself and looked at the boy with his silver eyes. Eren’s face turned red as the corporal made his way towards him while removing his jacket.

“Remove your jacket and shirt and get your chains Jaeger,” Levi commanded. Eren peeled off his jacket and slid off his shirt. He looked down at the shackles on the floor and picked them both up. Levi grabbed them and wrapped them tightly around the young boy’s wrists. Eren winced as Levi pushed him up against the frame of the bed and shortened the chains. Eren sat helplessly against the wall with his arms out to his side. Levi smirked, “You asked for it brat, so I’ll give you what you want.” Eren blushed and looked towards the floor. Levi grabbed his face and pulled it towards his. “You ready?”

Eren closed his eyes when Levi put his lips to his. The chains clanked as Eren tried to touch his captain but forgot about his restraints. Levi smirked and began to tease the boy. He started to kiss his thin neck and felt the chills running down Jaeger’s spine. He ran his fingers down his chest and traced his chiseled features. Levi removed his own shirt and climbed in Eren’s lap. He leaned in to kiss Eren prying his lips apart to allow his tongue to explore his mouth. Eren let out a moan as Levi ran his fingers in his hair. “Please Captain, let me touch you,” Eren begged pulling against the chains.

Levi smirked and tilted his chin up towards him, “Should have thought about that before you tested me brat.” Levi pushed against Eren’s wrists making him yelp.

“Captain please, I can’t-”

Levi could feel Eren getting excited. “Ah, I see, now you’re begging for it.” Levi got up from Eren’s lap and ripped off the boy’s remaining clothing. Levi got butterflies in his stomach as he examined the titan’s perfect body. Eren blushed from embarrassment. Levi loosened the shackles and turned Jaeger to face the wall. The captain pulled Eren’s legs towards him and Eren grabbed at the frame of the bed holding himself up. Levi leaned and spoke softly into Eren’s ear, “Now brat, how badly do you want me?”

Eren moaned back at the corporal, “Very badly sir.”

Levi smirked and unzipped his pants, “Remember brat you asked for it, and don’t think I’m gonna stop just because you scream.”

He splashed water on his face and cleaned himself up in the washroom when they were done. Levi looked at his reflection in the mirror examining his newly formed bruises on his neck. To think that only hours ago he was trying to chase the boy away. He walked back to the cell to find Eren laying in the bed unchained and still naked. Levi threw a blanket over him and sat at the foot of the bed.

Eren sat up, “Everything alright Captain?”

“Yeah,” he answered starting at the stone walls. He started thinking to himself about where to go from here. Does he brush it off and pretend that today never happened, or does he continue to let Jaeger stay in his life? Eren interrupted his thoughts by wrapping his arms around his still bare torso and pulled him back on the bed.

“What do you think you're doing Jaeger?” Levi growled.

Eren kept one arm around his neck and the other played with his hair. “Whatcha thinkin about Levi?”

“Oi I'm still your superior so don't think that my title drops just because we slept together,” Levi snapped.

Eren laughed, “Sorry Captain.”

Levi blushed and put his arms around Eren’s hips, “Will you put your clothes back on? Your sweaty skin is soaking the sheets.” Eren smiled and let out a sigh. He got up and put on his shirt and pants that were thrown on the floor. He crawled under the blanket and pulled Levi's head onto his chest, “better?” Levi didn't answer, he only closed his eyes and tried to sleep. Eren looked down at Levi and rubbed his back, “I never did get to thank you.”

Levi peered one eye open, “It was just sex Jaeger, no need to thank me.”

“No heh- I meant for saving my life,” the titan scratched at the back of his head.

“Oh,” Levi said looking down. “Don't thank me. I thought you were as good as dead, it was that girl that insisted on slicing the female Titan's mouth open to get you out.”

“But she couldn't have done it without you,” Eren said persistently. “You still risked everything.”

“I'm no hero,” the captain turned to face the wall.

“But you are, you're the greatest soldier in the entire world!” Eren tried turning the corporal back around.

“Go to sleep brat,” Levi said. So what if he was the best soldier? He never felt like it, he never felt like he has ever helped anyone.

Eren flopped back on the pillow and stared at the ceiling. Even when all he was trying to do was thank him, he still gets angry. So he closed his eyes and tried to sleep.

“Jaeger”

“Hm?”

“Why do you want to go outside the wall?”

Eren turned to face Levi, “Because the day I can live outside the walls marks the day that the world is rid of all the titans.”

Levi turned around to face Eren, “Where would you go?”

Eren smiled, “I would go to the ocean.”

Levi looked up at the ceiling, “The ocean huh?”

“Yeah,” Eren answered. “The place where water crashes with the land, and is said to have thousands of creatures living inside of it.”

Levi smirked, “If that will make you happy.”

Eren looked down into the corporal's pale eyes, “Captain, will you go with me?”

Levi met his gaze and was taken in by his emerald colored eyes, “What?”

“When this is all over, when the world finally sees peace, will you go with me to the outside world?” His eyes grew serious.

The captain was speechless from the question. He could never imagine a world at peace, let alone what he would do when it was all over with the titans. “You want me to-”

Eren cut him off with a kiss. He pulled away and cooed, “You don't have to answer me now.”

Eren drew him in and Levi rested his head on his chest. He started imagining the outside world and seeing Eren’s face light up as he takes it in. The ocean… Maybe the outside world… Wouldn't be so bad. He closed his eyes and drifted to sleep.


	6. Preparation

“Captain. Captain Levi,” a deep voice said while shaking the sleeping man’s shoulder. Levi’s head shot up. “Erwin has requested you go with him to the council meeting today. He’s got a carriage waiting to take you to the capital.”

He looked around him and remembered that he moved to the guard chair in front of the cell in the middle of the night. Eren kept tossing and turning and he rolled over his injured leg. “Right,” Levi said getting up from the wooden chair. He followed the soldier to the horse drawn wagon. He got inside and saw Erwin already inside.

“Sleeping in the dungeon now?” Erwin asked the groggy corporal.

“Shut it. The guards for Jaeger took off and someone had to watch him,” he went to cross his leg but flinch at a jolt of pain going through his leg.

“Still haven’t fully recovered yet?”

“No. Shitty glasses gave me meds to deal with the pain, but all I can manage to do is walk,” he spat in frustration. The rest of the ride to the capital was spent in silence. When they finally reached the council building the two men were escorted by military police to the chamber that has grown to be so familiar to them. They were the last to arrive. Levi sat back in his seat and listened to Erwin pitch his next mission outside the wall to the council. Eruption poured out of the room, everyone going back and forth between the cost of money and men and the little results that they have come across. The two men left the chamber denied the mission that Erwin pleaded for.

“Now what Erwin?” Levi asked him.

“We carry on,” he said walking a face pace to their carriage.

“Come again?”

“This was only a formality to make them think that our next move is outside the walls.”

“Is it not?”

“No. We have reason to believe that more titans like Eren live within these walls. One of the new recruits spoke with me about the female titan and believes he knows her identity. Now we must act behind the back of the council so we can capture her.”

Levi started to get heated at him speaking of the female titan. He was ready to bring her down, to avenge his fallen comrades.

“We will use Eren Jaeger to bring her out of hiding, and capture her.”

“Does Eren know about this?”

“Not yet, the briefing within the scouts will be held tonight at your base,” he said stopping in front of the carriage. “You go back and gather your soldiers. We will be there after sunset to go over the plan. Levi nodded his head and got in. He was deep in thought the whole ride back, wondering what exactly Erwin wanted Eren to do.

Levi sat at the table in the meeting room of the scouts building. He sipped tea while contemplating whether or not to wait for the others or just go to the office until he was called. Eren was the first to arrive and he sat opposite of Levi. Levi began muttering to himself about how long everyone was taking. He rubbed his throbbing leg and Eren clenched his fist in his lap.

“I’m sorry. It was all my fault. If only I’d made the right decision.”

“I told you. No one could have foreseen the outcome.”

The rest of the soldiers joined them and they began their meeting on their next move to capture the female titan. The young blond soldier told them every bit of evidence that revealed the female titan to be one of the newest members of the MPs, Annie Leonhart. The whole room grew quiet, taking in the horrible news of their comrades secret identity. A plan was formed; Eren would be the bait to lure Annie into the underground and they would capture her there. It was decided, everyone was dismissed, and were to await orders tomorrow morning. The soldiers left the room and only Levi was left at the table. He traced the rim of his teacup with his pointer finger going over the plan in his head. _In order for the plan to work, I need to escort a decoy Eren into the capital while the real Eren would be with that girl from the woods and the blond that figured out the female titan’s identity... Will that girl be enough to protect that brat if something goes wrong?_

“What are you still doing here Levi?”

He took his gaze from the cup and looked up at Hanji leaning against the table. “Just thinking shitty glasses, what do you want?”

“Thinking about our little titan going into the belly of the beast?”

“I could care less about what happens to him,” the captain replied looking back into his cup.

“Oh really? Is that why you have taken it upon yourself to guard him yourself?” The scientist smiled while sliding into a chair.

Levi’s head snapped up at them, he opened his mouth up to say something but quickly closed it and pushed back his chair to get up. “That’s none of your concern.”

“Sit down Levi, it was only a question. There’s something I need to tell you,” Hanji said with a serious look.

Levi froze and sat back against the chair.

“I’m going to arrange a back-up plan in case Eren and the others are not successful in the underground.”

“Why are you telling me and not Erwin?”

“Because I need you to promise that you won’t act if something were to happen to Eren,” Hanji said leaning closer to Levi. “You must stay with the decoy Eren or else this plan will fall apart.”

“What makes you think that I will act if something happens to Eren?”

Hanji ran their fingers through their hair, “You hold the biggest grudge against the female titan, and you may not want to show it, but you care for the boy. If things are to go wrong tomorrow Levi, just think about the safety of everyone before you make a decision.”

Levi ran his hand along his injured leg. His facial expression grew cold, “I told you I don’t care.” He got up and left the room, and stomped through the halls that lead to his quarters. He knew the meaning of restraint, he didn’t need anyone else telling him. He slammed the door behind him and sat down on the bed taking off his boots. He threw them on the floor and fell back on the bed tucking his arms behind his head. _Who does that mad scientist think they are anyway?_ he thought to himself.

 

Hanji sighed and got up from the table. They headed to the east hall and was startled by someone on the other side of the door frame. “Oh my Eren, you scared me. What are you doing?”

Eren was pressed against the wall with his head lowered to the floor. “I was- waiting for the Captain.”

Hanji scratched at the back of their head and gave a nervous laugh, “Oh. Well. Why don’t you leave him be for tonight, and prepare yourself for tomorrow. You’ve got a big job ahead of you.”

Eren clenched his fists and looked away from the scientists direction.

Hanji put a hand on the young boys shoulder, “I don’t know what you heard Eren, but you don’t need to worry yourself with his outbursts.” They slid their hand off his shoulder and headed to their room for the night.

He remained against the wall for a few seconds before his feet shuffled him down the hall. _What if Levi really doesn’t care about me? He loved Petra, I’m just some kid that he will never be able to take seriously. I’m such an idiot._ He reached the door to the dungeon where a single soldier was waiting for him.

“What’s the matter?” Eren looked closer to see it was commander Erwin. He straightened up and saluted him, “Nothing sir, just turning in for the night.”

Erwin smirked, “Here I’ll walk you down.” He grabbed the handle and pulled the door open. Eren hesitated but followed. When they got to his cell the door was already opened. Erwin stepped to the side and Eren walked in and turned to speak to his superior.

“Thank you sir, I will see you t-” He was cut off by hands shoving him against the wall. Erwin held him there by the based of his neck and he leaned in and spoke softly in the young boy’s ear, “I know what you’re doing, but don’t think that by getting close to him that you will get all the freedom you want. Don’t forget Jaeger, it is because of me that you were able to live. We need you to bring down the titans, not become involved with our greatest soldier.” He released his grip and left Eren frozen against the wall. When his steps faded away Eren slid down to the floor and hugged his knees. “What do I do now?” He cried in the darkness. He crawled to his bed and curled up into a ball. He tried to push all the chaos out of his head and started to drift asleep. He closed his eyes and awaited his orders for the morning.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know but I just had to incorporate my favorite lines from these two in the anime *cries* Ah my poor Eren, I know that Erwin can be so cruel. Thanks for reading, keep your eyes out for the next chapter next week!

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! This is my first published fanfiction with my OTP, so I hope to get better as I go along. Comments and feedback are always appreciated and I will gladly accept suggestions or requests :) thanks again


End file.
